Love Forever
by fourtrislover610
Summary: Tris is training hard to be the best she can be to become a dauntless member. What happens when she is kidnapped. Will Four rescue Tris? Or will she be captive forever? Rated M for Rape, dark themes, lemons, and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like my story! I am new at this so give me a break. Let me know if it's worth continuing!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Divergent trilogy or any of the characters. I am just a messed up fangirl.**

Chapter 1-

Tris' POV

I enter the training room at the break of dawn. No one is ever in here this early. It has been 3 weeks since my blood fell in to the bowl of hot coals. I am moving up the ranks slowly but I am still going to push myself to become better. I have befriended a few transfers since I got here; Christina, Will, and Al. I am halfway through my workout when I hear a door open to the training room. _Its 6:30 in the morning no one should be in here until 7:30,_ I think to myself looking around for who came in. Suddenly I feel a strong hand cover my mouth and I am being lifted off the ground. I try to scream for help but the persons hand muffles it to where no one could hear it. I thrash around but it is no use. I realize that it isn't just one person but three people hauling me around dauntless. We have taken so many turn I have lost count, no longer knowing where I am. I bite the hand that is covering my mouth and hear them curse under their breath. One of them yells "Knock her out!" and a pain shoots through my head and I fad into darkness.

I wake up in a room I don't recognize. I try moving but something is restraining my arms and legs; I am tied to a metal table. I turn my head side to side looking for something in this room that might give me a hint to where I am. All I see is a wooden chair and a gray door. I hear the lock on the door click and close my eyes quickly, trying to pretend I am still out cold. "When do you think she will wake up?" I cringe when I hear his voice. Peter. "It seems that she already is." Eric says. I open my eyes and yell "What do you want!" They both just laugh and Peter smiles while saying "You will find out soon enough." My eyes widen when I realize what he means. I start to panic and trash around. "It's no use. Even if you escape the chains you won't know where you are." Eric says grabbing the wooden chair from the corner and setting it down next to the metal table I am tied to. "I'm not scared of you." I say trying to sound a strong and powerful as possible. Eric just smiles and whispers "You will be soon." The next thing I know there is a sharp pain in my next and I fad into darkness once again.

When I wake this time I am untied and there is now a desk with a tray of food and a note on it. _Make sure make that last you the week. _I look over to the tray of food. There are 4 bottles of water, a box of granola bars, and a slice of dauntless cake. I then notice a door to the side of the desk. I twist the handle of the door and it opens. The door leads so a small room with a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a small mirror above it. _They must want to keep me here a while_, I think to myself walking back into my new "room". I also notice a bed placed in a corner of the room. This is just perfect.

**YAY chapter one is finished! I hope you guys like it. I may suck because I'm new at this reading think but I don't care if you think it sucks. I will get better sooner or later. Well see you guys on the next update: D**

**-fourtrislover**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with another update! Yay! I hope you guys will like it. Each chapter is going to be around one page of a word document or a round that general area. So I give to you chapter 2!**

**Warning- Lemon, and rape in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Divergent books nor the characters. I am just a messed up fangirl.**

Chapter 2

Tris' POV

I try to sleep most of my time away but I am afraid that Peter or Eric will come in while I am sleeping. It has been 3 days since I woke up in the place. I hear footsteps heading toward my door and I dart to the desk so they don't get any ideas. I hear the lock click and see Eric walking in.

"Hello Tris." He says with a devious smile. "What do you want." I spit. "I think you know the answer to that." He replies. He takes measured steps toward me. I start to walk backward when he grabs my arms. I scream. "It's no use. No one can hear you." He says dragging me toward to bed. I now notice that straps have also been attached to the bed. Eric more throws than puts me down on the bed.

"Now we can do this the easy way and you don't fight me or we can do it the hard way and I tie you down." He says hovering over me. I will never stop fighting. He leans down to kiss me and I slap him. "Ok hard way it is." He whispers. He holds me down while strapping me to the bed. I trash and fight as hard as I can.

Eric pulls something out of his pocket and my eyes widen when I see that it is a knife. He puts the knife on my stomach and starts cutting my shirt off. I start to scream and he pulls duct tape out of a bag on the floor. He tears a piece off and places in on top of my mouth. He then continues cutting my shirt. My heart is racing so fast and hard I can feel it in my toes. When he is done cutting my shirt he starts to unbutton my jeans and I whimper.

He starts to kiss down my neck and on my collarbone. Eric pulls his shirt over his head. He then unbuckles his belt and slips out of his jeans. I can see the bulge in his underwear and I gag. _He's attracted to me. _He lifts me just enough to reach behind my back and unhook my bra. I whimper, not wanting him to look at my flat-chest and pale skin. He proceeds to caress my body and slowly pull down my panties. I try to think that I am someplace else but every nerve in my body can feel his disgusting touch. Eric pauses to pull off his underwear. I see his member and know that this is going to hurt like a bitch.

I try to break free from the cuffs I am being held by but they won't budge. He positions himself perfectly at my entrance. He rams into me, not even bothering to be gentle for my first time. I cry out in pain, tears spilling over the brim of my eyes. He pulls out and thrusts back in with even more force than before. I scream in pain every time he goes in and out. A noise emerges from his mouth and it sounds like a dying animal. My eyes grew wide as I realize what just happened.

My eyes grew even wider when he sat up and grabbed a fist-full of my hair, making me yelp in pain, and stuck his dick inside my mouth. He pulled my head back and forth on his member, making me sick to my stomach. He moaned and came again, on this time it was in my mouth. I was so close to throwing up I could taste the bile rising up my throat. "Swallow it." Eric said in a forceful voice. When I don't do as he says he puts the pocket knife to my throat and repeats himself. I do as he says, fearing for my life. I taste like shit but I swallow anyways. When I am done he says "Good girl." I feel so violated. My dignity, my virginity, everything feels like it being ripped away from me.

**And that is the end of chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter. Bye! See you next chapter!**

**-Fourtrislover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Tris' POV

I get up and walk to the bathroom. I get in the shower and try to wash away the feeling of Eric but it doesn't work. I dry off and change into some clothes that were on my desk. When I am done getting dressed I decide to eat a granola bar. I sit on my bed and drift to sleep. I am woken by the door opening and I close my eyes, again pretending to be asleep. I hear feet shuffling toward me and stop at my bed. "Wake up." Peter said irritated. I slowly open my eyes and sit up in the bed. I try to get up but Peter is in the way.

"What Peter." I say with an angry tone. "Eric can't teach you your lesson today so he asked me to do it for him." He said blandly. I back into the corner on my bed and say "No please just leave me alone." He just laughs and shakes his head. He grabs my legs and pulls me toward him. He puts the stapes on my legs and arms and tightens them. I trash around even though I know it's no use. Peter doesn't waste any time. He starts to kiss down my neck and I cringe. He takes off his shirt and then mine. I just want to leave here. _Why do I have to be here?_ I am brought out of my thinking when Peter removes my pants. His pants are across the room. _When did they come off?_ He kisses up my stomach and to my lips. I don't kiss back and that when he puts a knife to my stomach and tells me to kiss him back. I do as he says but feel disgusted while doing it. He takes off both of our underwear and my bra. He enters me fast be nicer than Eric did. He goes in and out of me and picks up his speed. I can't help but whimper as his trusts get harder and faster. He smirks and goes even faster. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes but I tell myself I can't cry; that will show weakness. Peter grunts and I know what going on. I gag; _this is disgusting. _He pulls out of me and get off of the bed. I think he is getting ready to leave but he opens a bag I didn't even realize he brought in. He pulls out knifes and a bunch of other tools. He gets dressed and unties me so I can also get dressed. When I come back from the bathroom he tells me to lie on the table. I do as he says and he ties me to the table. He lifts my shirt and roles up my pants. He grabs a knife from the pile and puts it against my arm. He slowly pushes the knife in and I scream. I hear feet shuffle outside the door and hear someone say "Tris are you in there?" It's Four. Peter quickly puts all the knifes and other tools back in the bag and fixes my clothes. He walks to an opposite door and enters it. I hear it lock and realize that it was another exit. "Four!" I yell through the door. I then hear banging and the door comes crashing down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I have to ask a question. Would you rather have more in a chapter and less updating or less in a chapter and more updating? Tell me which one you would like and whichever one gets more votes I will do. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I am just really busy with school about to start up again. Here is chapter FOUR. Ha see what I did there. I might have a present in this on for you. Just read which POV it is in. Also I noticed that Tris can't know Four's real name because Eric took her first kiss. So that will come along sooner or later. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Four's POV

It has been 5 days since Tris has gone missing. I know that I need focus on the other initiates but I can't while knowing that she is gone. I have looked almost everywhere in dauntless for her but no sign of Tris at all. After I am done with training I go search again. I decide to go to the basement and look for her.

When I get down there I can tell someone has been down her recently. I slowly walk down the hall until I hear screams behind a door. I try to open it but it's locked. "Tris are you in there?" I hear feet moving around and a door open and close. Then I hear Tris yell, "Four!" I kick the door multiple times until it comes crashing down, reviling Tris, crawled up in a ball crying.

"Shhhh, its okay Tris, they won't touch ever again." I say leaning down to pick her up. I carry her to my apartment and lay her on the bed. She fell asleep on the way here. I grab a few blankets from the bed and put them on the floor. Then I grab the other pillow from my bed and lay down on the blanket. I drift off to sleep watching her slow, even breaths.

I wake up to the sun shining into my eyes. I look to my bed and see that Tris is still sleeping. I get up go to take a shower. I can't imagine what Tris has been through. When I get out of the shower I realize I forgot clothes. I curse under my breath and wrap my towel around my waist. I open the bathroom door and walk to my closet. There I grab a t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. As I am walking back to the bathroom Tris slowly sits up from the bed. She looks at me tiredly and then realizes the scene. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" she says quickly putting her hands to her eyes. "No sorry it's my fault, I forgot clothes." I say walking back to the bathroom. After I finish getting dressed I walk out to see Tris sitting awkwardly at the foot of the bed. "You can take a shower if you want." I say grabbing an apple from my fridge. "Thanks." Is all she says as she disappears into the bathroom.

When Tris returns from her shower you can clearly see bruising on her wrists. I sigh and say, "Are you okay?" She just nods. I try to smile but fail. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask. She weakly says yes but before she can say anything she collapses to the ground with a thud. I run over to her and pick her up. I rush her to dauntless infirmary. When I get there they quickly put her on a stretcher and rusher into a room. Poor Tris she probably is so broken and scared. No. She is strong, she can get past this. I sit in the waiting room until a dauntless nurse comes out and tells me that Tris is fine but she had apparently had severe blood lose. All I can think about is why this had to happen to her. She doesn't deserve it at all.

**And there you go! I hope you liked it :)**

**-Fourtrislover**


End file.
